QUIZAS
by Mslyth
Summary: ¡Feliz día del padre papito querido, este es tu regalo, ojalá lo disfrutes!


QUIZAS

Era una noche fría, la noche del 19 de junio del 2004, Londres, Inglaterra, un elegante departamento en el centro de la ciudad, adentro, un muchacho de aproximadamente 24 años  miraba crepitar las llamas en su chimenea, un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza al ver el calendario, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el cuarto contiguo que fungía como estudio, allí se sentó en el escritorio de caoba, para abrir un cajón del lado derecho y sacar una hoja de pergamino en blanco, un tintero y una pluma de águila, murmuró algo y la pluma se irguió lista para escribir, los ojos grises del muchacho se centraron en una fotografía en la superficie, un hombre que bien podría haber sido el con el cabello mas largo, junto con un pequeño de ojos grises y cabello rubio, sonrió débilmente para luego empezar a hablar mientras la pluma escribía...

_Papá:_

Sé que tiene mucho tiempo que no hablamos, y cuando lo hemos hecho me he portado muy cortante contigo, pero entiéndeme, han pasado años y jamás habías intentado acercarte a mí de verdad, no quiero molestarte, porque sé que té molesto, que nunca me has querido   o visto en mi mas que un signo monetario del cual servirte, hoy es el día del padre, y quisiera decirte tantas cosas, y sin embargo no se me ocurre nada, si tu supieras cuanto te extraño padre, ¿por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que me querías si no era así? , Son tantas las preguntas que tiene para ti papá, y jamás las haré, porque mi orgullo no me deja admitirlo, pero aunque quiera y por mas rabia y rencor que te Tenga, no puedo odiarte, porque eres mi padre, y muy a pesar de mi te quiero, por todos esos recuerdos de cuando fingías quererme, tal vez solo te daba ternura por mi edad, tal vez si me querías, pero esos tiempos han pasado padre, y ahora no puedo sentir por ti mas que una indiferencia total, lástima tal vez al ver como estás arruinando tu vida, ya no es esa adoración ciega de cuando era un niño, tu palabra era ley para mi, pero poco a poco, en cada cumpleaños mío que pasaba, cada navidad, y Tu  no te aparecías siquiera para darme un beso o unas "felicidades" por que mi madre te obligara, se fue perdiendo todo mi amor y mi respeto hacia ti, se fue Convirtiendo en rencor, en algo que me duele sentir, y sé que no debería pero ¿sabes? He llorado por ti, ¿sabes cuanto cuesta una lagrima inocente? Algo que tu jamás podrías pagar, papá ¿por qué me hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me hiciste de acero? ¿Por qué me congelaste el corazón? Porque tú lo hiciste, me hiciste fuerte es cierto, pero también me cerraste a sentir cualquier otra cosa, papá, nunca he sabido lo que significa esa palabra, tu me has fallado, y por eso te guardo este rencor tan amargo que me duele hasta la poca alma que me queda, la poca que logré salvar, no quiero llorar de nuevo papá, ya he llorado mucho por ti, por creer que ibas a aparecer por la puerta y a decirme que todo esto había sido un mal sueño y que vas a estar para siempre conmigo, pero ese momento jamás llegó, perdón papá pero no puedo mas con esto, no te odio, pero si siento mucho rencor hacia ti.

Por otro lado, quiero saber como estás tu, como ya te dije ha sido mucho tiempo el que me he mantenido lejos de ti sin saber nada, sin hablar contigo, pero no quiero que pienses que te he olvidado, nunca podría, yo no me quejo, estoy trabajando en lo que me gusta, soy criminólogo, investigo ilícitos muggles ¿puedes creerlo? , Bueno, sigo solo, no hay nadie que haya llenado mis expectativas, vivo en un pequeño departamento, sé que si lo vieras te gustaría, sigo practicando magia pero ya no como cuando era un niño ahora vivo mas bien a la muggle, y soy muy feliz así, pero debo confesar que me siento muy solo, he pensado a veces que tu y yo somos iguales, perseguimos lo que queremos hasta alcanzarlo, tu quieres luchar por una causa perdida, yo quiero hacer mi vida aparte de todo eso, sin ser el hijo del mortífago, quiero ser Draco, solo Draco, no me gusta pensar que la vida nos separa cada día mas, que yo tomo mi rumbo y tu el tuyo, buscamos cosas tan diferentes como el desierto y el mar, Pero eso no impide que cada día te quiera y te necesite mas, solo quise escribirte, para saber como estabas, porque no sé si mañana va a morir en una balacera ( luego te explicaré que es eso) pero. hay tantas cosas que quisiera explicarte.... que algún día lo haré, recuerdo que cuando era un niño me reprendías porque siempre querías tener la razón , pero estoy muy cansado y no quiero recordar esos momentos que me dan coraje , por el momento me despido, pero quiero recordarte que aunque cada día estemos mas lejos de todo, yo de tu realidad y tu de la mía, ya sea que encuentres tu desierto o yo mi mar que sepas que te quiero , y que por mas que los años pasen jamás me olvidaré de ti.

Draco Malfoy

Selló el pergamino con un viejo anillo que tenía un dragón grabado y un poco de cera verde, -llévasela a papá Damon- dijo a la lechuza negra que estaba parada en su ventana, que partió volando en dirección al norte acompañada solo de una sonrisa de su amo.

Bien no quedó como yo esperaba pero. feliz día del padre "papito querido" (biológico) y  ojalá hayas entendido todo lo que te debo y lo que soy por tu culpa , y a ti papito (ST) donde quiera que estés gracias por quererme tanto y gracias por ser mi papá los 7 años que estuviste conmigo.

Magg( serpiente)


End file.
